Early Morning Light
by Riverkitty
Summary: As their thoughts take over their minds, they relize that happiness is when they are together. Oneshot.


I do not own the Teen Titans

Early Morning Light

As the sun slowly arose the faint figure of a girl could be seen sitting at the edge of the T shaped tower gazing out at the rising sun in the east. Many mornings and nights she had spent just thinking about the thoughts that haunted her dreams. How she loved those thoughts, yet trying to keep him out of her mind was impossible. However, unbeknownst to her the one that she hated, yet loved was thinking the same thing. Only he did not realize what it meant.

* * *

Some how in someway this seemed so wrong, yet everything else was right like there was nothing else wrong in the world when she was around. Those thoughts played throughout his head as he tried to sleep: the thought of her touch, her eyes, and her smile. Oh! Her smile the smile that meant so many things happiness, caring, concern, and the one that stopped him dead in his tracts… love.

How could it come to be that a boy rose on hiding his emotions fall in love so quickly? To only have to suffer being alone because he could not tell her the truth. So many things he has done to make her hate him to try and change how he felt; however, nothing worked. Robin, the boy wonder, was in love with his best friend and fellow teammate and there was nothing he could do about it.

Rolling over on his side he looked at the clock and decided it was time to get up, putting on his usual attire he left his room and made his way up to the stairs to the roof, for he knew that she would be there watching the sunrise just like every morning before and after that.

* * *

While the thoughts engulfed her mind the door behind her slowly opened. She had no need to turn around, for she already knew that it would be Robin standing there because no one else ever watches the sunrise with her. "Hey Star," he stated while walking over to her and sitting down.

"Good morning Robin," she replied. Never taking her eyes of the light reflecting off the water below. A silence fell over the two as their thoughts took over again.

"How are you?' he asked unsure of how to break the silence.

"I am fine; however, I did not get much rest because of the thoughts that seemed like nightmares in my sleep," she confessed as she turned to look him face to face. " And how are you on this morning."

"Same… I also had something like nightmares last night," he said while turning to look out at the sight in the east.

'Robin?"

"Yeah Star."

"Can I trust you with something very important?"

Astonished at what he was hearing he quickly turned to meet her gaze, but only find that she was looking at her hands like she was ashamed of what she wanted him to know. In a caring voice he replied, "Yeah Star, you can trust me with anything."

Letting out a heavy sigh she looked up from her hands to see him staring at her with a concerned look on his face "These thoughts that I have… plague every moment of my day and their not bad thoughts I actually like having them there. It is just that it is not right to have these thoughts because I know they will never happen, it cannot happen, but I want it to." She paused momentarily to look out at the sun that was nearly to its perch for that day. "I know what they mean and I don't regret having this feeling, but I just want it to stop before I get into trouble for thinking like this."

_What is she trying to say? Is she thinking the same thing thatI am thinkingevery moment of the day?_ He hoped he was right, for if he was not he was the one that would get hurt. "Starfire… I don't think you should stop feeling those thoughts cause I feel them to." Once again she fixed her eyes from her hands to his masked ones, "I now know what they mean and I love the thought of that maybe it could be, but then the thought comes back that it can't be because of the treats that arise. But Starfire you have to know that I would give anything to have my dreams come true."

"Robin…" she bit her lower lip in frustration because she was afraid of what may happen. "I love you, and I too want these thoughts to come true."

Smiling, he slowly moved his hand from his lap up to her face and cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her to him as he leaned in to plant a kiss upon her. Letting go of her, he met her stare once again, but only for a moment to say, "I love you, too."


End file.
